


Take A Third Option

by BestAtBeingBad



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 2000 Plus Words of Pointless Smut, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestAtBeingBad/pseuds/BestAtBeingBad
Summary: "Welcome home, sweetheart. Would you like dinner or a bath?""You."





	Take A Third Option

**Author's Note:**

> They say you should be the change you want to see in the world, and I really wanted a Saimatsu femdom lemon. Tell me if I've got anything wrong, because it's my first time writing these two.

“K-Kaede, you’re being so forceful today…”

Not a minute had passed since her arrival home, and she’d already dragged Shuichi into their room and pushed him onto their bed. She’d driven her tongue deep into his mouth, across all its corners and crevices, tasting faintly of the grilled salmon slices he’d prepared for her earlier that day. When she’d finally pulled away, she stared at him with half-lidded violet eyes and an indulgent grin as she undid his apron, while Shuichi stared back with a demure softness to his expression and a healthy flush upon his pale skin.

“Ah, am I going too fast for you,” Kaede responded, sounding sincerely concerned even as she tossed the apron away. Her brow was furrowed as she settled her large bottom on top of her husband’s groin, causing it to slowly bulge out with excitement. “Do you want to take it slower or-”

“Oh no, I’m just curious,” he said, lifting his black sweater. “Was there any work-related stress, or-”

“Oh no, honey, nothing like that,” she said, looking relieved. “I paid close attention during our rehearsals, but during lunch, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and the little noises you made yesterday.” Grinning, she slid down, lifted Shuichi’s undershirt, and kissed his soft, slim stomach. “You sound sweeter than the cutest chorus boy when you whimper.”

The young man turned a deeper pink under his lover’s attention. His mouth hung open as she placed gentle kisses on his belly, her large, sweater-clad breasts brushing against his thighs. Soft little pecks dotted their way back up his trim midsection as his breath became heavier and the tent in his pants became harder to ignore. Slowly but surely, her lips journeyed up his abs, took their time in crossing his chest, and finally settled on his defenseless neck. All the while, the househusband gave gentle sighs as he felt his wife’s soft lips pressing against his skin, his chest heaving under their touch.

Kaede lay there for a moment, lips pressing against the skin of her welcoming husband’s neck. The two were content to stay still there, her voluptuous form pressing down on his slim body, until the bold young woman started nipping at Shuichi’s neck. Again, he gasped, and little moans escaped his lips as he felt the slight sting of teeth at his throat, bruising his flesh. He quietly appreciated the fact that his usual mode of dress included a turtleneck as Kaede nipped at his skin the same way a shark bit at something it was curious about. He was less appreciative of the fact that his erection was now pushing out uncomfortably against his pants, aching for familiar release.

Eventually, Kaede relented and showed him mercy, finally completing her path of kisses up his body and concluding at his lips. She looked at his bright yellow eyes, a pleased smirk gracing her features. “Enjoying the performance so far,” she asked, playing with a loose strand of Shuichi’s hair. He answered with a subtle smile and a quick nod. Kaede’s smirk broke into a grin, and her soft body left his for a moment. Slowly, she descended back down his body, to his flat stomach, past his trim waist, and came to the protrusion that troubled her lover so. Her amused look never left her face as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them off his slim legs.

The perverse woman spread Shuichi’s thighs apart and gave a crooked smile at the sight of his penis poking through his underwear, its pleading twitches having gone unanswered for too long of a time. Shuichi’s pale hand reached down for relief, but her well-trained fingers beat him to the punch, gripping him through the cotton. His hips gave a sharp buck as his mouth hung open noiselessly, and she started rubbing his cock, wrapping the cotton of his boxers around his firm length. She planted kisses on the bulging head while sliding her free hand up her lifted skirt, and Shuichi continued to thrust his hips forward, as if enticing his partner with a lewd dance. Over and over, her lips and the tip of his cock met in a bawdy parody of her earlier displays of affection, before she finally exposed the rod, letting it smack against her lips.

Kaede stared for a moment, leering at the stiff prick waving in front of her face, still sporting a smirk. She squeezed the exposed dick tightly within her fist, dragging out a prolonged moan and a bead of precum from the lust-drunk man below her as he reveled in the touch of her soft hands. She bit her lower lip as she slowly pumped the shaft and quickly rubbed her increasingly wet entrance, staring at the shine collecting at the tip. The eager wife quickly licked up the liquid, a familiar sweetness spreading across her tongue. She giggled as she savored the taste while Shuichi gave another squeak, as well as another jerk of his hips. Soon, she wasn’t only running her hand up and down his length, but sucking on it, pushing and pulling her lips along its length at a deliberate tempo so her tongue had ample time to explore every groove of the excited prick. The first time she’d done this, she didn’t particularly care for the slightly salty taste of his cock, but now her body was responding to its flavor, drops of drool running down her thighs as her slit prepared for what was to come next, the process hastened along by her long, slender fingers thrusting in and out of its tight grip.

“S-sweetheart, I’m almost going to-!”

She freed his manhood of its warm, wet prison and the firm hold of her hand. “Don’t finish just yet, honey,” she teased. “There’s one thing I want you to do before the final movement.”

Shuichi had wriggled his hips and came close to whining, but he nodded, watching Kaede remove her long skirt, wrapped in a musical staff and quarter notes that crumpled up to reveal her plump cheeks and thick thighs. They were wrapped in mostly pure white stockings, with the exception of a conspicuous stain in her groin. It was torture, fighting the desire to touch himself as he watched his beloved slowly slip off her bottoms, creating slight imprints on her thighs as they slipped off her marvelous form. It was even worse to see her cute pink panties being slowly pulled off to reveal her sizable tush without so much as grazing his twitching staff with his fingers.

When she finally lowered her slightly wet pussy onto his face with an excited smile on her face, Shuichi gripped her soft thighs for dear life, knowing he’d be tempted to touch himself otherwise.

It started with his tongue tracing the lips, licking the juices off of the slightly wet slit. Slowly, it ran over the outside of her entrance, leaving a trail of saliva just on the edge of her lips. He continued to tease her this way, listening to her low moans and short breaths and feeling one of her hands gently petting his head. A sudden dip down to her entrance brushed over a subtle nub, drawing out an abrupt moan from the woman sitting on his face, and he was soon attending to Kaede’s pussy in earnest, licking at the wetter folds. He brushed up and down the moistening cunt, the fluids dripping into his waiting mouth as her breath continued to quicken and she thrusted down on his face to meet his diligent tongue.

Though it pained him to let go of her soft, welcoming thighs, there was only so much he could do with his mouth alone. Shuichi pulled the ridges away, exposing the burrow they hid and a small little bump just above it. His dipped his tongue into her waiting snatch and wriggled, feeling Kaede grip his head with most of the strength in her fingers. Gasps and muttered expletives filled the room as the submissive young man licked every centimeter of his lover’s pussy as he could, the bumpy texture of his tongue rubbing against its smooth muscles. The tasting continued as she kept grinding her hips onto her husband’s face, giving a low hum that lasted until she froze up and gasped without a sound at the sensation of Shuichi’s tongue grazing across her clit.

The tip of his tongue flicked back down the nub. Then up. Then down again. Then he started swirling around the sensitive bud as one hand wrapped itself back around his dick and the other slid its fingers inside of her slick tunnel. The rapid thrusts of his fingers and the ceaseless assault on her clit set Kaede’s body on fire. Her toes curled, her fingers clutched at her sweetheart’s hair, and her hips jerked involuntarily down on his thirsty mouth, almost trapping his hand and head between her supple thighs.

At last, she could put off the tail end no longer. On trembling legs, she lunged back down, positioning her sopping cunt against Shuichi’s erection, still slick with saliva. The excited musician planted her hands against his lean chest as she locked lips with him, licking her juices off his face as he grunted into her mouth. When she took off the rest of her clothes, it was quick and unceremonious. A discarded pink sweater here, a matching lacy bra over there. Soon, the only clothing between them was Shuichi’s white shirt, with Kaede’s plump tits and soft belly on full display. “You really took good care of me, honey,” she said, her lips pulled into a grin as she rubbed against the base of his dick. “Now it’s time to take care of you.”

She couldn’t work his cock into her soaked channel without coming.

The sensation of her toned muscles flexing themselves around his prick was overwhelming. Kaede gave a brief but intense yell, leaning back as all the tension built up until that moment flooded out of every pore. Shuichi steadied her hips as her orgasm flowed through and out of her, his gaze blurred by the unyielding grasp of her hot, slippery cunt on his sensitive shaft. She leaned over his body as the last of her climax left her, giving him a nice view of her large, round breasts, hanging down as if inviting him to squeeze.

But even the peak of her excitement couldn’t stop her from seeing things through to the end. Kaede ground her hips into Shuichi’s as his hands pressed into her soft midsection, traveling up to her ample bosom. He slowly rubbed her nipples as she lifted her ass up and slid back down his glistening length, the full bum slamming down on his groin with a pleasing slap. Slowly, she worked her quim up and down the cock as it clenched like a tiger biting down on a boar’s neck, and she closed her eyes in concentration and appreciation for her lover’s delicate touch.

The movements lasted for several minutes as Kaede’s rear hammered against Shuichi’s groin, wet smacking sounds filling their bedroom. The luststruck man continued to play with his wife’s generous bosom, feeling the weight of it as he leaned back into their bed, his back arching. Kaede, fed up with the unfairness of their current situation, suddenly lifted his shirt with one hand, exposing his lean, slightly muscular chest. “Your workouts with Maki and Kaito are paying off,” she said between clipped breaths. “Your muscles feel so firm!”

“I-is that right?” Shuichi questioned. “I’m glad…you deserve to come home to a-” He lost his trail of thought to the pleasure of his hardworking spouse working her hips on his sensitive manhood, the rhythm of those _plops_ going faster as she went on. In truth, she was starting to feel exhaustion wear at her core from the physical demands of her current position, but she had committed to taking command, and she would see it through to the end. Her energy left her, but her lips never left the dick, squeezing down on it with all the strength it had, their efforts being rewarded with Shuichi’s blissful groans tearing their way out of his throat.

“I’m going to cum, Kaede, I’m going to-”

After spending the better part of an hour being teased and prepared, Shuichi finally achieved release, firing a hot, thick load into his lovely wife. Upon feeling the familiar twitching inside of her cove, Kaede finally let herself relax, allowing the pleasing warmth of her husband’s seed within her womb to comfort her as she finally rested her tired form on top of him. She rested on his bosom as he stroked her hair, still leaning back into their pillows.

Eventually, Shuichi’s neck craned up. “Would you like me to finish you off?”

Kaede gave a sleepy chuckle in response. “Mmf, thanks, but you don’t have to,” she mumbled. “Need that energy for dinner.”

He smiled down at his wife, still stroking her hair, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Fair enough. But I think I should be serving you after a hard day’s work instead of the other way around.”

“You gave me an orgasm,” She said, words muffled against his chest. “You succeeded.”

He planted another kiss to her head, and laid down on the pillows once more.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, this isn't the best smut I've ever written, but somebody had to write Kaede slamming Shuichi into a mattress, and that somebody may as well have been me.


End file.
